He ain't worth missin
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: a little VxB sonfic. I don't own nuthin. Yamcha's a cheata and Vegeta knows it.But Bulma don't know that Vegeta wants to help. Rated for language and different adult stuff. I've decided to do more chapters. They'll be up soon.


Bulma sat in the middle of the floor staring at the back door, waiting for Yamcha to walk back through. She felt her heart wrench as Vegeta walked through the door instead. She stood up and turned her head away. He walked past her with his usual cockiness and straight into the living room. She sat down at the table and laid her head in her arms. She felt the tears burning her eyes.

"Woman, why are you crying?"

"Go away Vegeta!" She growled and buried her head deeper into her arms. She could feel him coming closer. She felt her body tense up as he stood next to her.

"Your mate isn't faithful." He said with a mocking tone. She raised her head refusing to let the tears come and destroy whatever dignity she had left.

"He's not my mate." She said dryly. Vegeta shook his head and shrugged opening a beer can.

"Even weasels can grow wings a time or two, woman. Humans can't understand that. That is why you are weak."

He's flying high tonight

"Vegeta! Leave me alone!" She screamed and stood up. Vegeta followed her into the living room. She hated him. He taunted her and poked and prodded even her deepest of wounds.

"Are you tiring him? You mustn't be working for him if he finds a new mate every time you argue?"

He's got a brand new lover

"Kami-sama! You are such a fucking bastard!" Bulma said running into the hall. Vegeta followed her a sense of determination on his face. She was slumped in a corner shaking on the verge of tears.

"Why do you run from what you really feel? You hate him, you know you do. So why run from it over and over again?"

Here you come a runnin'

"Vegeta for once in your miserable little world could you spare the pain this time. I have no where else to turn and you brining me down won't help."

"Woman, can't you understand that you need to get away from him. Find some one new. A loyal mate."

"I've tried and tried there is no hope. I'm still looking for a shelter." She hissed and curled up facing the corner.

You're looking for some cover.

Vegeta closed his eyes and could sense her body heat rising as she shook. He knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

" You let you self get lonely even when you are with him. Why can't you just learn that being lonely is your only cover. It's good to be lonely sometimes." Bulma stood and jerked out of his grip knowing that his mockery would soon chisel her down to nothing.

"It's the only thing you know isn't it VEGETA!"

"Your depression isn't healthy."

"What do YOU know about ME? HUH? Not a damn thing?" She screamed and turned into her bedroom trying to escape him.

"I know more then you think."

I know you're sad and lonely

I know you're feeling blue

Bulma sat down on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Vegeta walked in and looked at her. His face went soft for only a second then back to it's normal hard scowl. _Out of all the battles I've fought in and all the enemies I've conquered why is this one the hardest? _He walked over to her and tilted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were strong but at the same time full of tears she wouldn't let fall. She was proud. She was prefect even if she wasn't a sayian. She jerked her head away and looked to the floor.

"Why do men do that? Why can't they be happy with what they have? Why must I miss him so!" She said in a magnitude no human could hear. She shook her head in disapproval. What was she doing spilling her guts to Vegeta? Of all people! Vegeta? She looked up at him. His eye were closed as if in deep thought. _Or deep boredom. Or is he thinking of another way to run me down_ She looked over him. His face glistened with sweat casting an almost angelic mask over his hard expressions. His hands dangled loose at his sides protected as usually by his white leather training gloves. She jumped a little as he caught her staring at him.

" Why ?"

"Why what? Vegeta? Why do I let myself be so weak is that what you were going to say?"

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

You miss him so much

"Vegeta..I..." She didn't know what to say. But she didn't like this side of Vegeta. He was actually seeming to be kind. She didn't like his new tactics. What kind of sick game did he think he was playing? A new mind game maybe? And she was the pawn? No. He had taken down her first layer of defenses. Never will he get any further. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him but the glare was abated by the fact that her eyes sparkled with unwanted tears.

"Your sick Vegeta." She muttered not taking her cold eyes from him. He stared at her as if she had taken him a little off guard.

"Why is that sick, woman! What? Since I'm such a bastard I can't ask a goddamn thing?" She stared at him. She didn't like this at all. This wasn't like him or was it too much like him? He'd wiggle in close then go in for the final blow.

"You think you're gonna get in close by acting like you actually give a damn then you're going to rip me to pieces and laugh."

You won't let me get to close to you

She stood up and started towards her bath room when he grabbed her by the arm and swung her back.

"You don't think I actually care? How can you believe that? I've lived her for months on end and all he ever does is make you cry? And don't argue! I hear you at night! You cry into your pillow thinking noone can hear, but your pain keeps me awake at all hours even after you have gone to sleep! So can you honestly stand there now and say I DON'T GIVE A SHIT?

"V..v..I'm sorry please..." She said with wide eyes full of fear for having angered the prince far enough.. Vegeta looked down and loosened his grip on her arm. He hadn't meant to hurt her. What was he gonna have to do? Beat her to death for her to understand? Was that it? Did he have to beat it into her? Was that what kept her running back to Yamcha? The abuse?

"You stand there and let him yell at you and hit you without saying a word of protest, then you talk to me as if I'm a mere human? Are you stupid or just been beat to much to have any sense? You can't possibly love that! You aren't that damn foolish I've lived here to fucking long!"

"Vegeta..I can't ...I don't .." She said looking at the floor and pulling out of his grip. This game was the worst yet. He sounded so serious like he did actually care. But there had to be a catch some where there was always a catch no matter what. She found her self unconsciously rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her. That had hurt but she wasn't going to say anything or it would send him into another frenzy about how humans were weak and Kami-sama knows she didn't need that lecture at the moment. Her face flushed and her hands balled into fists. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was about to start bawling her eyes out and here was Vegeta, fucking prince of sayians standing there playing his games with her. Her body temperature dropped the rose over and over as she tried to keep her self from shaking. The fear began to take over her body as she realized what Yamcha would do if he knew she was talking about him to Vegeta. Her throat tightened and her blood ran thick like glue. She collapsed into violent shaking and dropped to her knees hugging her self and rocking back and forth. Vegeta walked over and knelt down next to her tilting her chin up again to make her look at him He could see the fear in her eyes and could read her face like a book.

"Your weakness is you fear. He isn't worth fearing nothing in this universe is."

Oh he ain't worth missin'

Vegeta pulled a glove off and brushed a tear off of her cheek. She stared at him the fear all but present and there was no further hope of hiding it. He shook his hand and helped her up. She stood there all of her pride and what dignity she had left laying in shattered pieces at the feet of Vegeta. She closed her eyes and tried to stopped her shaking, to little prevail. Vegeta stood a foot away from her studying her. In all the months that he had lived there, never had he ever see Bulma be so vulnerable and yet at the same time so defensive. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close to him. _WHAT THE HELL DO I THINK I AM DOING? _Vegeta's mind screamed at him.

His arms were stiff around her and she was very uncomfortable in those mighty arms with the thought stuck in her head of at any moment he could snap her in two like a twig. She felt his muscles relax and hers reacted by following suit as much as she didn't want to let her guard down. She knew him too well, he would wait till her darkest hour and he would slip in and destroy everything that was left inside her. She felt the tears start burning her eyes again and she hated the fact that she had cried in front of the bastard and was about to do it again.

Vegeta could feel her violent trembling and he wanted to hold her tighter so that the shaking would stop but out of fear of seriously hurting her he tried to be gentle, or at least as gentle as a sayian prince could be. He pulled back a little and her eyes shot up at him silently pleading him not to let go like she was trying to absorb some of his strength. He pushed a sliver of her hair out of her face and picked her up setting her on the bed. He snarled his nose and wiped another tear from her cheek. He turned around and headed toward the door.

"Ve..vegeta. Please. I'm sorry for bothering you." Bulma stammered out. Vegeta, with his back still to her, closed his eyes tight and balled his fists. Don't say that, woman. Please, what a word why did you have to say please. He shook his head and turned back around to give her his famous scowl.

"Why do you think you bothered me?" He said in a tone a little harsher then he had wanted. _Can't you see that when I'm around you I...stop it Vegeta!_ He scolded himself.

Oh we should be kissin'

Don't you know he ain't worth missin'

She looked to the floor and bite her lip. Why does he have to make this so damn hard? Why couldn't he just have been the normal jackass he normally is? Why couldn't things be like they used to be? She jumped a little as he touched her shoulder. She looked up at him to see a very non-Vegeta type look on his face.

"Bulma, he isn't worth the trouble. He isn't worth all the time you spend thinking about him. Forget him. " He said again taking her into his arms this time sitting beside her instead of pulling her to her feet. He pulled her up into his lap and tried to block everything from her. She buried her head in shoulders as she the tears came so freely but so painfully again. Vegeta closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Why couldn't he stand this? Why did he feel like he wanted to rip out Yamcha's heart and serve it to this woman on a silver platter? Why did her weak emotions cause him so much discomfort? Vegeta closed his eyes tighter and laid his chin down on top of Bulma's head. It would all get better. It had to. HE would make it better. He would make all her pain stop. Yamcha would not be able to knock her around any more not if he could help it. HE would protect her, HE would care, HE would love her.


End file.
